everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte 'Lottie' Mouse
Charlotte ‘Lottie’ Mouse is the daughter of a mouse, both from Cinderella and the mouse in Alice in Wonderland. Lottie is a very energetic young mouse and looks forward to her destiny. You’re likely to find her helping other students or mice around the school, escaping small places, or falling asleep at tea-time. She was created by Jackie Pumpkin Character Personality Lottie is a very bubbly, kind person who is willing to help anyone (or any mouse) in need. When you approach her, she is very bright and optimistic and sometimes, she literally jumps for joy. She sometimes has this effect of being over helpful ad annoying, but she only means well. Lottie also has a fear of small, cramped and dark places. As being an actually mouse (similar to how Kitty Cheshire is a cat) Lottie has the ability to shrink down to the size of a mouse and change back whenever she desires. Appearance Lottie has short curly white hair with baby blue streaks throughout her hair and has pale skin. She always wears a headband with white mouse ears attached to them and a belt with a matching tail. She has white freckles on her cheeks and her nose tip is pinker than others. Her height is shorter than the others, similar to the Wonderlands and Symphony Shallows. Her outfits mostly consist of patterns with mice, cheese, bells and the occasional teapot or glass slipper. Relationships Family Lottie’s parents are the dormouse from Alice in Wonderland and one of the mice from Cinderella. Pet Lottie doesn’t have a pet. She would love to have a pet, but not a cat... Friends Ashlynn Ella, and the inhabitants from Wonderland have always been close family friends for Lottie. She also has close ties with Earl Grey. Louis Carroll is also one of Lottie’s many friends. Who exactly is this new girl? You’ll just have to wait to find out... Romance Lottie doesn’t have any romantic interests at the moment. Except for Cheese- that is her one true romance. Enemies Though, they shouldn’t be considered and ‘enemy’, but more of natural predator; Lottie has a strong dislike for cats –Kitty Cheshire included- while cats have a strong taste like for mice such as Lottie Outfits Basic Coming soon! Notes *Lottie’s design was based somewhat after a particular Sailor Scout from the Sailor Moon series – Sailor Iron Mouse. *Even though her tail is attached to her belt, it sways and moves as though it actually were Lottie’s tail. *The name ‘Lottie’ is French for ‘small’. When combined with her last name, it translates to ‘small mouse’. *She has a firm dislike for cats and cats have an appetite for mice. *Since she is a mouse, Lottie does fall victim to Mr. Pied Pipers mice spell. Therefore, she does not like Mr. Pied Piper, his Muse-ic class or anything Pied Piper related in general. *She actually has a dorm room. But rarely does she ever sleep in it. Category:Cinderella Category:Jackie-Pumpkin Oc's Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females